Goodnight Draco
by Irique
Summary: A storm is brewing outside Malfoy Manor. Lucius looks for Draco, and Narcissa reads a book about a puppy. [ Lucius x Narcissa ]


A/N: All characters belong to JK Rowling, and not me.

**Goodnight Draco – 1984**

A storm was raging outside Malfoy Manor, so Narcissa fully expected to hear the pit pat of little feet any second now. She and Lucius had only just turned in for the night, and despite putting Draco to bed hours ago, she knew he wouldn't be asleep. He'd heard his parents retiring to their room, and would be making his way through the vast corridors, most likely scared out of his wits.

Lucius piped up before she even began to speak.

"I'll go find him," he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead, before going to find their four year old son.

Lucius didn't have to search for long. He could hear his son's sniffles as soon as he stepped into the hallway.

"Draco?" he called out, trying to decide which way the noise was coming from.

"Daddy!" replied a little voice, sounding both overjoyed that his father was coming to the rescue, and terrified of the commotion that was going on outside.

Lucius followed Draco's voice down the hallway, finding him cowered in the corner, obviously waiting for someone to find him. Draco sprang up as soon as he saw his father, running to him. Lucius picked him up, and headed back to the bedroom. Draco clung to his father, burying his head into Lucius's shirt.

When Lucius re-entered the bedroom, this time with Draco, Narcissa was out of bed. She stood at the window, her arms wrapped around her waist, watching the storm.

"Mummy!" Draco squealed, his fright forgotten. His hold on his father was still tight, but he was a lot happier.

Narcissa turned to look at her two men, as she got back into bed. "Did you lose your way, sweetheart?" she asked, smiling at her son, looking rather small in his father's arms.

Draco adopted a sad expression, nodding his head. "I got scared," he told his mother, as Lucius put him down on the bed, before climbing back in himself.

Narcissa enveloped him in her arms, kissing his forearm. "Oh well, at least daddy found you, hmm?"

Draco nodded, settling himself in between his parents.

"Sleep time now, Draco?" his father asked, hoping that it would be. Sometimes he liked to have a story read to him to put him to sleep. Unfortunately the only person it put to sleep was Lucius.

Draco looked up at his father, before shaking his head. "Story?"

Lucius repressed a sigh, as he got himself back out of bed to retrieve a book. Thankfully, they kept several books close by for times like these.

"The puppy one, daddy," Draco specified, with a big grin.

Narcissa couldn't help but smile. It was times like these when she adored Lucius.

Having retrieved the book, he handed it to Narcissa before turning to Draco. "And is there anything else the young master would like?" he asked, acting like a butler.

Draco obviously thought it was hilarious, as he burst into peels of laughter.

Lucius grinned at his son, before climbing back into bed, again. Narcissa got herself comfortable, leaning against Lucius's shoulder, with Draco leaning against hers.

"Lucius, light please," Narcissa requested, discovering that it was a tad too dark to read the book. Lighting his wand, and sticking it through the design of their bed, he leant back, and was soon fast asleep.

No such luck for Narcissa. The 'puppy story' was quite riveting, and Draco stayed wide awake through out. She found herself nodding off several times, with Draco poking her every time, saying "mummy, don't fall asleep. The story isn't finished yet!"

Eventually, she had to call it a night. She just couldn't stay awake. She gently woke Lucius up, so he could sleep properly. Lucius settled himself down properly, and promptly fell back asleep.

Narcissa looked down at Draco, "okay little man. Are we going to sleep in your room tonight, or are we going to sleep here with mummy and daddy?" Lucius didn't like letting Draco sleep with them, but since he wasn't awake to protest, Narcissa would let Draco if he wanted to.

"Here please, Mummy," Draco replied, suddenly looking very bleary-eyed.

"Okay then," she replied, lying down, placing Draco between her and Lucius. "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight Mummy."


End file.
